jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Boss
Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskuseite! 300px|right|Haltet euch an die Regeln oder ihr werdet Exekutiert. Einer meiner Mitglieder wird euch jetzt einführen was ihr nicht machen sollt: Ich bin RC-1207 Sev. Ich bin der erbittertste Jäger des Delta Squads. Ich werde jedem Gegner, der sich mit Boss anlegt, einen Plasmablitz in den Schädel schießen. Also seid friedlich, sonst seid ihr tot! |- |} ---- Schule Geht jemand auf das Albert Einstein Gymnasium in Maintal Bischofsheim? Boss 14:24, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich glaub niemand. Boss 16:48, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Republic Commando (Spiel) Su'cuy Boss! Wenn du noch Ideen zum Artikel hast, machs doch so wie ich und schreib sie rein. Ich werd' sie dann überprüfen. Ich würde dich bitten, nur selbst geprüfte Tatsachen zu schreiben. Wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast, hab ich so Kommentare reingeschrieben. Wenn du die anfangen könntest abzuarbeiten..? Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe schon mal! Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 22:49, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Noch was dazu... Ich hab jetzt den Rest zu RC hinzugefügt und den ganzen Text nochmal überarbeitet. Wollte dich fragen, ob du noch was dran arbeiten willst. Ansonsten könnte ich die Vorlage rausnehmen und den Artikel als LESENSWERTER ARTIKEL vorschlagen. Erbitte antwort Jojo1000 20:39, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ich bin, jetzt ehrlich, nicht dafür, ihn vorzuschlagen, da es, finde ich, viele Listen gibt. Aber ich möchte mir den Artikel nochmal ansehen und das ich, wenn du nix dagegen hast, das UC selbst zu entfernen. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 13:18, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) Ne mach das ruhig! War nur sone Idee. Kannst ruhig nochmal drübergucken oder so ... Sag einfach bescheid wenn du fertig bist. Jojo1000 18:40, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) Quiz Hier ist mal ne neue Auswertung deines Quiz: 1 Boss 100 2 Urai Fen 100 3 Tyber 100 4 Karsten 100 5 Boss2 100 6 Yoda41 90 7 Shadowsith 90 8 Mandalore 90 9 Johannes 90 10 Har-Har Links 90 11 HHL 90 12 sge 80 13 Shaak Ti 80 14 Corran' 80 15 Roan THE ONE 70 16 70 17 Jmaster 50 -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 16:42, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Und wer ist in der Lücke HHL? Boss 16:46, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Keine Ahnung -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 19:55, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ist ok. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass da kein Name war. Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 20:03, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Name Halo Boss, ich wollte dir nur mitteilen , das ich nicht mehr Darth Nihilius heisse, sondern Lord Dark , ich musste mich umbenennen , Gruss --Lord Dark 19:39, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hab es gestern gemerkt. Boss 13:15, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Auszeichnung :Lecker. Endlich, ich verhungere schon. Boss 19:14, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :: Frage für neu einsteiger Hallo Boss ich hba mich gefreut über deine Begrüßung und mir deine seite angesehn, kann ich meine auch so schön gestallten? lg Kurai :Du kannst deine Benutzerseite so gestalten, wie du willst. Und unterschreib bitte mit den 4 Tilden (Du siehst doch oben die Kästchen, du klickst auf das zweite von rechts. Dadurch kannst du unterschreiben.). Boss 17:12, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Edits in einem UC Ich möchte nicht, dass dir das in den falschen Hals gerät, aber könntest du bitte Edits in einem UC-Artikel unterlassen? Das ist für den Bearbeitenden ziemlich störend. Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 21:16, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich wollte doch nur helfen. Boss 21:17, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für deine Hilfe, aber wie du ja gemerkt hast, habe ich selbst daran gearbeitet. Die Fehler sind nur noch nicht korrigiert, aber jedesmal wenn jemand etwas ändert, während ich noch schreibe, gibt es einen Bearbeitungskonflikt. Und das nervt. Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 21:20, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja das stimmt. Wenn das so ist, kannst du das von unten aufs obere kopieren (was du geschrieben hast). Boss 21:22, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was dennoch nervig ist. Aber nimms nicht persönlich, ich empfand es lediglich als störend, dass jemand reineditierte. Bin eh gleich fertig mit dem Artikel, dann kast du dort rumwüten wie es dir beliebt ;-) --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 21:26, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ok, wie du meinst. Boss 21:27, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschhinweis [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:04, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) UC EInmischung Hi Boss, verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, aber es wäre schön, wenn du nicht während meiner Arbeit ein Bild oder sonst was einfügst...ausserdem ist das Bild ungeeignet, da es einen individuellen droidne zeigt. das andee bild ist in der quelle drinn aber zu grobkörnig...Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 21:52, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn etwas unter UC steht, würde ich entweder gerne ein Bild einfügen, oder, wenn da was steht, kleine Änderungen machen. Aber ich hab verstanden. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:57, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Verstehe mich nicht falsch ich binnicht sauer oder so aber es wäre besser gewesen wenn du mir vorher ne kurze nachricht geschickt hättest du weiß ja bearbeitungskonflikte^^ aber das foto ist gut, das kommt dann einfach beim hauptartiekl FEG-13. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 22:00, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ok. Boss RAS Prosecutor 22:01, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Altes UC Hallo Boss, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel }|n|}} „Cliffhold“ }|und „ }“|}} schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß ''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:53, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Erstmal will ich wissen, wann ''Das Geheimnis der Monde spielt. Doch ich werde noch daran arbeiten. Boss RAS Prosecutor 16:31, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Wer weiß, wann das jemals bekannt wird? Ein UC dient nicht dazu, auf das Erscheinen neuer Infos zu warten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:55, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Naja. Ich hab einen Tipp bekommen, wie ich das ohne die Jahreszahl schreiben konnte. Boss RAS Prosecutor|Artikelhangar 08:11, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ---- Hallo Boss, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du im Artikel „Devastation“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Pandora Diskussion 18:32, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :1. Warum steht das zweimal? :2. Ich werde sehen, was ich da noch machen kann, doch zurzeit hab ich nicht so viel Zeit. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 19:20, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :#Weil ich zu blöd bin. :#Ist halt schon ne Weile so... '''Pandora Diskussion 19:59, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Header Hallo Boss ich bins Jedi-Striker ich hab ein Problem mit meinem header und wollte wissen ob du mir helfen kannst. Ich will einen eigenen Header machen. Nicht so einen wie du aber einen wo mein name steht und wo ein bild von Yoda drauf ist. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das machen soll würde mich freuen wenn du mir hilfst. Jedi-Striker 17:10, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) freund hey kannst du mich in deine freunde liste hinzufügen--Sergej7890 14:55, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Eine Bedingung: Wenn du Artikel schreibst, müssen sie in der Groß- und Kleinschreibung stehen. Personen, die es hier in JP gibt, musst du verlinken sowie genau und übersichtlich schreiben als auch nichts von anderen Wikis kopieren oder übersetzen. Wenn du das alles machst, kann ich dich gerne in meine Freundesliste einfügen. Boss RAS Prosecutor 15:01, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Interwikis überarbeitet Machs dir doch nicht so kompliziert. Ich hab extra dafür gesorgt, dass du Move-Recht kriegst, sodass du HotCat bedienen kannst. Wenn du das Programm noch nicht verstehst, probiers im Sandkasten aus oder sag, womit du Probleme hast. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:51, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Du warst das also, der mir die Move-Rechte gegeben hat. Dann guck ich mal, wie ich das mache. P.s. Ich versteh das mit dem Sandkasten nicht. Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 14:04, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Im Sandkasten kannst du diverse Formatierungen, u.a. auch HotCat testen. Und die Move-Rechte hab ich dir nicht gegeben, das war Ben Kenobi, nur ich habe ihn gebeten, sie dir zu geben. (Des Weiteren könnte ich sie dir gar nicht geben, da ich kein Admin bin). [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:11, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Stimmt, nur Admins können das. Aber warum hab ich welche bekommen? Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 14:12, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Weil du seit längerer Zeit dabei bist, ohne Unsinn anzustellen und dir daher vertraut wird, keinen Unfug mit den Move-Rechten anzustellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:14, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Bei Canderous Ordo stimmt was nicht: Es gibt auch fr:Canderous Ordo, doch dann kam ein Fenster, dass der Link zu einer seitenlosen Seite führt. Geht das HotCat bei fr nicht? Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:09, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::fr:Canderous Ordo existiert aber nicht, so hatte das Programm recht 21:20, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ach dieses fr Wiki meinte das Programm. Ich meinte das andere fr Wiki. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:23, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Das andere Wiki wurde von der dortigen Nutzerschaft aufgegeben. Sie haben sich Wookiepédia angeschlossen und zu der führen auch die Interwiki-Verlinkungen der Jedipedia 21:26, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Achso. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:28, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Wie fügt man im HotCat eine FA oder GA Vorlage ein? Boss RAS Prosecutor 09:02, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Man klickt bei "InterWikis ändern" hintewr den -± auf den Kasten, dadurch wird der zu einen Lesenwert-Symbol, nochmal klicken für exzellent. Ein dritter Klick stellt den urprünglichen Zustand wieder her. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:19, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, das ist mir gestern aufgefallen, wie das geht. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:29, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Darth Sudac HI! ich wollt nur mal hallo sagen du hast mich mal was wegen ner IP-Adresse gefragt da ist mir dein Link aufgefallen. Möge die macht mit dir sein, Gruß Darth Sudac 12:54, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich versteh nicht, was du damit sagen willst. Boss RAS Prosecutor 17:29, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) HotCat Hi Boss, ich hätte mal ne frage, wie bekomme ich ein solches Move-Recht?? dein freund Corran' 22:35, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Da ich gerade auf Ibiza dort im Internet bin, bin ich trotzdem bis zum 6. inaktiv. @Corran', Move-Rechte kriegst du von einem Admin. Um die zu kriegen, kannst du InterWikis einfügen. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 21:17, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Auch eine Möglichkeit wäre es auf dieser Seite eine Anfrage zu stellen. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 15:40, 30. Jul. 2009 (CEST) UC Könntest du bitte aufhören Artikel die unter UC stehen zu editieren. Dann kommt es dauernd zu einem Bearbeitungskonflikt und das nervt mich tierisch. Wozu gibt es sonst die UC-Vorlage. BobA FetT Komlink 12:40, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Zuerst hatte es den Grund, dass am Anfang ein [ zu viel war. Und außerdem muss der Name am Anfang fett geschrieben sein. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 12:42, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Es geht darum, dass '''ich' den Artikel unter UC habe, d.h. ich ihn bearbeite. Du brauchst dann da nichts rumpfuschen. Ich hatte die Fehler sowieso schon endeckt. BobA FetT Komlink 12:48, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Es ist nicht verboten an Artikeln unter UC was zu ändern. Lediglich kann keiner etwas sagen, wenn du dann einfach deinen Text oben rein kopierst und jegliche Änderungen von anderen Benutzern ignorierst.Pandora Diskussion · Admin 14:31, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Signatur Hallo Boss, mir ist eine Kleinigkeit bei deiner Signatur aufgefallen: Du hast ja einen Link zu deiner Diskussionsseite eingebaut – und zwar mit Link. Du kannst die -Tags auch weglassen, weil das wird automatisch durch die -Tags ausgeführt. Das ist jetzt nicht wahnsinnig wichtig, ich wollte es dir aber mal gesagt haben. Gruß 14:38, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) keine hilfe Liber Boss! ich habe gesehen wie du meine bilder in anderer version hoch lädst DAS MÖCHTE ICH ALLEINE MACHEN --Sergej7890 11:56, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Nicht schreien bitte. Jeder hat das Recht schlechte Bilder auszutauschen. Pandora Diskussion 13:59, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) MAF Hi, danke, dass du den vollen Namen ergänzt hast, ich hätte es auch selbst gemacht, konnte diesen aber außer auf Wookieepedia nirgends finden. Im Spiel steht nämlich auch nur die Abkürzung. Weißt du, wo der volle Name herkommt? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:19, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Da musst du Ben Kenobi fragen. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 18:04, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Arg, du hast ja nur den Namen im Artikel selbst geändert... Und damit danke für den Hinweis. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:22, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Vielen Dank Ich wollte einfach mal Danke sagen, dass du Triton Squad zur richtigen Überschrift verholfen hast. Da ändert man den ganzen Artikel und merk sowas nicht. Dankend, Ivan Sinclair 21:15, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Um jemanden Danke zu sagen, kann man auch Vorlage:Dankeschön benutzen. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 14:11, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Babel Hi mir ist aufgefallen das du Boss magst desswegen hab ich ein Babel gemacht da steht im mag boss kannst du ja nehmen auf meiner Artikel seite Gruss--Sergej7890 15:58, 12. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Drachenschlange Ich finde es schade daß du mein Zitat aus dem Artikel Drachenschlange rausgenommen hast. War meiner Meinung eines der lustigsten und ironischsten Bemerkungen in Episode V. --Exodianecross 20:41, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Er hat es nur nach oben verschoben. 'Pandora' Diskussion 20:52, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Pardon, habe ich doch glatt übersehen! Schande über mich! --Exodianecross 20:54, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Freunde Hi hab gesehen hat ne Freunde Tabelle gemacht ich bin doch auch ein Freund von dir--Sergej7890 19:30, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön Namensänderung Hi Boss ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen das ich nicht mehr Darth Nihilius heisse sondern Lord Dark, mit freundlichen Grüssen --Lord Dark 18:48, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Das weiß ich schon längst. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 19:14, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) Ach so okay da hab ich mich wohl verfehlt :)--Lord Dark 18:08, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) Credits Hey Boss! Im Englischen werden Zahlen in dieser Ordnung mit KOMMA!!!! geschrieben...so steht es im Buch und so wird es in der Schule beigebracht!!! Liebe GrüßeGhorm Fett 11:31, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) :In anderen Artikeln werden sie mit Punkt geschrieben. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 11:36, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) :: dann machen das alle falsch....ich mache das was in den quellen steht und was mir mein Englisch lehrer sagt.... aber ist ja auch nur ne kleinigkeit...ich wollte mich aber bei dir bedanke für deine verbesserungen mit dem ultra-droideka Ghorm Fett Ghorm Fett 11:43, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Kein Problem. Danke. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 11:47, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Wenn es um die tausender-Trennzeichen geht. Es stimmt, im Englischen wird dafür ein Komma verwendet, aber wir sind keine englische Seite, wir sind eine deutsche, deshalb gelten auch die deutschen Regeln, und da ist das tausender-Trennzeichen nunmal ein Punkt. 'Pandora''' Diskussion 17:40, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET)